I missed you
by Memory Wolf
Summary: Wolf Shiniyari missed him so much she could die , in fact she did , she just stabbed herself.Her soul is found by a certain captain , and soul society  is having their fight with Aizen , will she be able to meet her lost boyfriend? Will he remember her?
1. Suicide

The starting really isn't that interesting, but I promise , it will be a interesting story when the time comes , Well this is my first fanfic so go easy on me Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach , I only own Wolf my OC .

* * *

><p>I woke up on the floor of what seemed like a park , when i could see clearer , i found out it was the park i so oftenly visit with him ...i suddenly felt a pang of sadness hit me as i remembered my beloved. "ARGHHHHHH!" i heard a devastated scream and soon found out it was mine, i looked down to my chest and there were chains hanging from it , but the chains were eating itself away , I resisted , but I remembered that the sole reason for me to resist was gone .I finally gave in and fell into a pit of darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>(Flashback Start)<p>

_I was beside Ulquiorra's soulless body , crying my heart out , I couldn't bear to see all the scars that sadist-murderer inflicted onto Ulquiorra's body , I finally stood up and ran back home and went into my room . My mom knew I needed some time alone , so she left me be and didn't call me down for dinner , I was glad I had such an understanding mom._

_I was curled on my bed ,sobbing away , I suddenly stood up and wiped away my tears while opening my drawer .Inside the drawer was a mess but it was all presents from Ulquiorra .I rummaged through everything and found what I was looking for, a rectangular black box with bright green splats designs on it._

_ I opened the box and took out the perfectly polished hand had it custom made for our 1 year dating anniversary , the blade was dark black with a baby blue line in the middle , ontop of the line was carved in " Ulquiorra loves" and below the line was carved in " Wolf". _

_When I saw it , I felt tears starting to gather at my eyes again , I quickly blinked it away. I looked up and stared at myself in the mirror , I lifted up the knife , positioned the knife under my left eye and dragged it down , I did the same with the other cheek , I stared at myself in the mirror watching as the tears roll down I bleeding face, feeling the stings as the tears reach the raw flesh . _

_Then I collapsed , the blade piercing through my heart._

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes , the first thing I saw was a pair of brown eyes , the pair of brown eyes was on face with techno tattoo lines on the forehead. When I fully awakened I found out we were jumping on the clouds , Like a natural reaction , I started struggling , techno dude looked down at me and said " if you don't stop struggling , I WILL drop you." Once my brain successfully interpreted his words I stopped struggling .<p>

I started asking questions non-stop as if if I didn't ask , they would explode in my head . " Who are you ? Where are we? What am I doing here? What are going to do to me? And what …. am I ?" I said as I remembered the chains. " Shut up! Keep talking and you'll be a splat on the ground in no time."

I shut up and kept quiet. I decided to look around wondering of there were any other people here, I saw a long haired dude wearing those shinigami outfits with a haori that you only get to see in those animes. Suddenly out of nowhere a pair of doors opened right infront of us, and we walked in , well more like I got carried in anyway.

As soon as we got in techno dude set me down , I wobbled a bit suddenly having the feelings rush back into my legs .

My instincts were telling me run as fast as possible but my brain told me I'd be fed to the pigs if I even dared move and inch so I stayed still .

"Follow" the long haired guy said so I obeyed, when I looked around while we were walking , I only saw walls build like a maze. They suddenly stopped infront of a building with the word "六"which means six on it causing me to bump into the long haired guy , "sorry.." I muttered out as soon as I took a step back, he looked behind with a murderous glare then looked back.

They started to walk into the building so I followed , techno guy brought me into a bathroom and told me to rid myself of dirt and put on the clothes prepared for me when I was done. So I stripped off my clothes and turned on the hot water and let it run down my body soothing it.

When I was done , I stood infront of the mirror that reached from the ceiling to the floor .

As I took in my appearance I heard myself gasp , on my face were a unique pair of eyes , the left eye was blood red while the right eye was lifeless gray , but what shocked me the most was that on my right eye in the middle of the gray where a black pupil was supposed to be , wasn't there , instead , it was replaced with a tattoo of a black wolf emerging from what seemed like two gust of wind , underneath my eyes was two dead black tear like scars that I had inflicted on my own face before I took my own life .

Going farther down my body on my left hand , behind the palm had another tattoo of a running wolf which I hadn't noticed before because I was wearing a glove like thing that was blocking it .

On my right hand wrist was something that looked like a bracelet , it was a bracelet like thing that had 3 white and 2 black stripes on it. On the first white stripe it has the word 'Ulquiorra' imprinted on it while on the second white stripe it was 'Loves' and the third as 'Wolf'.

I felt tears slid down my face befor I lifted a hand to wipe them away. I continued to look at my new found body , twirling down both my legs was another wolf with blue stripes on the back the left was twirling down towards the right side while the right twirled down the left side.

When I turned to my back I saw a giant wolf on it , it was emitting a red glow around it . When I looked back at my eyes , I could still see perfectly even though there was no pupil on the right eye , I thought of something to cover up the eye tattoo and dug through the pocket of my jeans that I was wearing while coming here, and found what I was looking for .

I pulled out a red powerless contact lens and put it over my right eye . I remembered buying it for Halloween when my eyes was still night black. I saw the clothes they had prepared for me on a marble sink and took it . It was a beautiful light purple yukata with flowers on it .

Even though I wasn't a big fan of purple and flowers it was still pretty . Luckily the yukata went all the way down to my toes so it hid my legs and back tattoo. All that was left was the tattoo on my hand , I took out the glove like thing and put it back on.

It blocked the tattoo perfectly , I looked over the bracelet thing and found no way to open it , so I tried turning the side with words over and the one with no words were the ones on top.

I combed through my hair and pushed my right-side fringe that was just below my eyes over my right eye to cover the eye just in case someone found out the contact lens thing. I combed through my dark black hair one last time and went out.

The first thing I saw when I went out was techno dude sitting on a couch turned his head my way and stood up. I turned my head to the other person in the room and saw his face for the first time. He had grey eyes that carried a hint of purple in them , he was wearing kenseikan on his hair and he had the same type of glove like thing on his hands.

He had an expensive looking white scarf around his neck."Let us make ourself clear, when you stand before the captain and yammamoto Genryuusai-dono you shall be respectful and only speak when u shall."

* * *

><p>O.O ohhhh….. what do you think will happen when the so called delinquent girl meets the old grumpy grampa , such a fun chapter to write , read and review pls , c'mon it not that hard , just direct ur mouse down the the "review this story" button then WALAH! U type in some comments either for me to improve or anything , just giv some feedback , thanks !<p>

Wolf out.


	2. Author's note

I know everyone hates Author notes , but I am forced to do one as I haven't updated in a long time , and I have exams next week, so I'll make sure I do watever I can do in my power to update the stories that I have left idle for way too long , so fellow readers, please be patient and let's hope I get good result for my exam so I can be happy and make longer chapters, and for the story "I missed you" I found my plot book so I'm sure I can update it :) but I'm not so sure about "a bleeding stranger " because I am stuck on that story. So give me ideas and cookies and I'll return milk to you:) 


End file.
